


Forever Flower

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Curse Breaking, Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: At only a few days old, Victor, Prince of the Nikiforov Kingdom, was cursed by a mage that he would never find love. Till the mage would return to take his heart the day he will ascent to the crown.The Queen in her desperation searches for a way to break the curse, she is told that as a flower was used to make the curse perhaps a flower can be used to break the curse.So it is law, all that wishes to court the prince must present him with a flower that represents their desire.At the age of twelve, under the tutelage of his father to become the next representative of Hasetsu, Yuuri is mesmerized by the dashing prince and gifts him a gift of his mother.When he visits the Kingdom twelve years later as the representative he finds that the Prince remembers him.





	Forever Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Day 176 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> This one was oddly the hardest to write as it asked for a certain voice.  
> Still as the last piece of my holiday. It is special to me.
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}

~New years Day; Nikiforov Kingdom 

The crash coming from the nursery pulls the attention of the guards who come rushing in, to find their Queen clutching her new borne to her chest staring at the broken window. Her breathing is heavy and the daggers her eyes sent out towards the window, make the guards approach it slowly. 

"Do not waste your time, the foul one is already gone." She looks down at her baby. "Get me the strongest Witch you can find. I need to ask them something."

The guards run out immediately, leaving the Queen alone to sooth her baby.

"There, there Vitya. I will not let that Mage's curse shackle you down. I will find a way to release you of it."

Poorly none of the Witches, young, old, women and men, can do anything to break the curse. They all state the same, only the item he used truly contains it. They state perhaps a counter curse might work. The Queen in her desperation agrees.

"He said he'll steal my boy's heart the day he'll ascent the crown. That he will not know love, I can not have this." 

The Witches set out to do what they can. 

~Prince Victor's sixteenth birthday

"Otousan are they going to be scary?" Katsuki Toshiya looks at his little boy, only twelve but already so serious. 

"No my Yuuri kun They are going to be loud. The men and women in this Kingdom have a tendency to be so. But you need not worry, I have it on good authority there will be several other young ones attending. So while I'll be along talking to the older ones you can make friends. After all one day you'll be doing my job when you are older and those friends you'll make today will be the ones in power then. It is best to start having good relations with them now."

Yuuri nods at his father. He doesn't really like making new friends, no he really likes making new friends, he just doesn't like meeting new people which is poorly a requirement for it. His fingers caress the brooch his mother gifted him for this trip. He has it hidden in the folds of his kimono, terrified he'll lose it. 

He loses it alright, along with his heart to the Prince presented to the court on his sixteenth birthday. Yuuri can't help himself when he sees Victor and the Queen take the first dance of the evening. Something about how the Prince moves takes his breath away and makes him edge closer to the dance floor he should be. Luckily Toshiya is there to pull his son away without anyone noticing him hovering. 

He hands him over to the son of a Swiss Courtier who promises to take good care of Yuuri. Yuuri's not to happy he's taken away from the dance floor, but Christophe promises him he'll see more of the Prince soon enough. After all it might be the boy's birthday, and he might be presented as eligible to be courted, it doesn't mean he's suddenly allowed to sit in when the older ones start talking state affairs. So he is bound to be sent to the game rooms. 

Sure enough, Victor enters the rooms a mere hour later. Hoping to find that cute kid he had seen being carted of by Chris. Well he finds him, sipping from a cup, cheeks flushed red. He quickly takes the cup from the boy, and smells it contents. He glares at Chris and Georgi when he smells the vodka in the juice. Both have the decency to look down to their feet even if they are literally pointing the finger at each other.

The little boy in the mean time has actually managed to stand up and sway over to where Victor took the cup. The pout he gives Victor is adorable. Even if he is waving his finger in his face and is going off in some odd language, which Victor vaguely recognizes as heavy accented Japanese. When he states he doesn't understand Japanese yet the boy snaps his mouth close and scowls at him.

"I said I was drinking that, and that you might be the bloody Prince, and a being the prettiest person I've ever seen, and that I want to kiss you and maybe marry you one day. It is rude to take somebodies drink and you owe me compensation for this rudeness." 

Victor is amazed by the boldness and chuckles, he'll play along. After all what could a little boy ask for compensation over a missed drink, plus he just complimented Victor so he will give him that.

"Al right, I'll give you compensation. Anything you ask I will do anything in my power to give it to you." He had not expected for the boy to grab his hand and drag him to one of the balconies. 

There Yuuri turns to face him and says he wants Victor to become his husband, but as Yuuri is only twelve -this is a shock to Victor who had thought him maybe eight or nine, more Mila's age- he will settle on a kiss first. They can sort out the marriage thingy later when they are both older. Victor just stares at him for a moment, then he says the one thing he thinks of.

"If you truly wish to be considered a suitor, you have to do as my mother requested and present me with a flower that enholds all the care of said suitor." After that he looks around the gardens where every little piece is covered by a blanket of snow and Ice.

When he looks back he sees Yuuri was also looking at the garden. The sigh makes it clear he understand not to find a flower there. Victor wants to turn away to return back to the game room when he hears a soft sob. sure enough when he looks back Yuuri has a single tear running down his cheek. 

"I really want to marry you, and kiss you. But my Okaasan will be so disappointed if I do this." 

Victor is a bit shocked, sure he knew he was basically brushing the kid off, he had not expected to get him crying. He quickly kneels down and tries to comfort him, except when he does Yuuri sticks out his hand to him. There in his palm lies a brooch, a clearly old one that is well taken care of. The brooch has the shape of a small Sakura branch with several small blooming flowers on it. 

"My Okaasan found this on the day she knew she was pregnant with me. It is a flower. Will you accept it, as my gift for courting you." 

Victor looks at the little flowers and against his better judgement takes the brooch. The moment it slips into his hand he feels it tingling, so he quickly puts it in his pocket. Then he turns to Yuuri, planning to give the boy a chaste kiss on his cheek. Except Yuuri turns his head at the last moment making their lips meet. Victor looks at him in amazement, what a bold young boy. 

"Come back for me when you are older, my Yuuri. I'll be waiting for you."

Yuuri nods and runs back to the game room to tell Chris that Victor accepted his courting request. Just like he said Victor would do. Then he bites his bottom lip and looks a bit bewildered. "What is courting? Why did you say I had to do it to marry him." Chris just grins and tells him he'll find out when he is older. 

Yuuri is soon called by one of the staff to go with his father.

~Prince Victor Nikiforov's crowning as temporary head of the Kingdom 

Barely twenty eight, and already he'll be baring the weight of the Kingdom on his shoulders. Victor looks down at the dog next to him. Makka was something he insisted on shortly after turning sixteen, and they have been a great friend. One of the few that sit patiently through his rambling.

"Do you think he'll come? I know we have been exchanging letters for nearly six years now, but he always keeps them so formal. Still he started writing me when he became of age, even if it is under the guise of establishing a relationship with a future ruler in preparation to him becoming the next representative of Hasetsu. But he used the word relationship, so there is that." Victor sighs.

"Maybe I have been reading too much in our correspondence. I have seen the letters he's sent to Chris and even some he sent to Georgi, they are far more amicable in tone." Makka bumps their nose against his hand. "You are right. I am just getting nervous. After all, it will be the first time in twelve years that we will see each other in person again. And at my coronation, albeit it is only temporarily till mother recovers from her condition."

Too soon he's called towards the grand hall. There he finds his mother, all bundled up in blankets looking much more frail in this large room then she already does, sitting in the Kingdoms grand Throne, right before it is a smaller one where he will soon be burdened with doing right for his country. He is glad he can take the burden of ruling from her to give her the ability to seek out treatment. The smile she gives him is a bit strained.

He nods at her courtly and takes place in the smaller throne. His eyes scurry the crowd and soon find who he believes is Katsuki Yuuri. Gone are the chubby cheeks and the sweet demeanor. The man standing there, is slim, trimmed, with his hair slicked back and a stern look on his face. yet when their eyes meet Victor is pleased to see a small blush appear. Seems his adorable boy is still in there.

The ceremony is long and tedious, and Victor is certain he sees several people nod off during the long retelling of his families rich history. That and he sees Chris try to slip a drink to his Yuuri, who graciously declines. Right after the band showing that he is ruler is placed on his head, the doors to the Grand hall are slammed open. 

The man walking in can only be described as unpleasant looking. The way he walks to the dais Victor is sitting is unnerving. Victor hears his mother making some choice sounds, to weak to do much else. When the Mage, as Victor can feel the magic, stops only a few feet away he makes a quick bow, to crude to be even remotely considered polite.

"When you were not even a week old I told your mother I would be coming for you." The man takes something from his pocket.

Victor is surprised to see it is a brooch very similar to the one Yuuri gave him years ago. But when the man demands he takes it Victor can do nothing else but decline. This makes the Mage furious. Demanding a reason how Victor could refuse him. So Victor simply states that he already has one very similar and he is not looking for a pair. He then shows the brooch Yuuri had gifted him, the one he had worn since that day.

The Mage goes of in a rage and disappears from the Hall. The Queen asks Victor who gifted that brooch to him, as she had never seen it. She would love to meet the wonderful young lady who had such excellent taste. At this Victor practically beams at her.

"Not a Young lady mother." The Queen looks a bit put off. Had her son been courted by one of the older lady's in court. "I was gifted this by Katsuki Yuuri on my sixteenth Birthday. He is the current representative of Hasetsu, although back then he was the representative's son."

The crowd all turn to look at Yuuri as in one movement, plus they part away from him enough to give the Queen a clear look at him. She demands him to step forward. Yuuri too shocked to do anything else, no matter how hard he wishes to run does what is demanded.

"To what reason did you give this flower to my son, young man." Yuuri is startled by the harsh tones of the Queens words. Still he learned so much from his father that he straightens his back and returns the look. 

"When I gave that I gave it with the distinct desire to court the Prince one day, and to get a kiss in return for a drink stolen." 

The Queen nods her head. So it was childish foolery, nothing to take serious. 

"And have you attempted to court my son?" Yuuri opens his mouth to answer but is cut short by Victor smiling brightly.

"Oh he has Mother. You must read the letters he has written me since he has come of age. He was so polite in them, nothing like he was as a child that at first I had not believed them to be the same. But he has been ever so enchanting." 

Yuuri just stares at the Prince. He had long abandoned the idea of courting the Prince. Choosing to live in reality that he was of a far lower stature to do so. But apparently his desire to indulge in putting in small bits of his daily life in his correspondence had done so after all.

"Victor my son. Am I correct in assuming you have turned down every suitor that came for you over the year, every offer of alignment with the grander families, was turned down in favor of this man." The Queen asks Victor but is looking at Yuuri instead, who freezes under the stern look.

"Ah, yes mother. I wish to marry no other but him." The murmur in the Grand Hall becomes deafening, making Yuuri want to run. Victor sends a wink to Yuuri.

The Queen sighs and leans back in her chair. 

"Well it seems you will be busy then. Planning a wedding while ruling a country is not a small feat." She gives Yuuri a contemplative look.

"You are still interested in my son? Am I right?" He can't deny his feelings, knowing that he will cause chaos with his decision, Yuuri nods. Unable to speak. The Queen nods.

"Fine. I will return in two weeks from now. The engagement party will be held that night. The Marriage will be today in one year. All here now are invited to attend then."

And with that the Queen is carted from the Hall and Yuuri finds himself being congratulated by almost everyone in the crowd. In truth only those that had hoped to attract the Prince for themselves do not. But all of them step away when the Prince steps up to Yuuri and looks at him. 

Yuuri can see a nervous look in Victor's eyes and understands that his behavior must have looked as if his heart had not been in the acceptance, so he does the only thing he can think of. He cups the Prince's face and pulls him down into a kiss, far less chaste then the one they had shared so many years before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
